Casualida Venenoza
by Chisa Nagareboshi
Summary: A pesar de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, la verdad podría separarlos... Podran saber mas sobre la historia dentro pasen y lean ojala les guste.
1. Chapter 1

CASUALIDAD VENENOSA

**Hola bueno espero que disfruten mi nueva historia ojala les guste!**

**CASUALIDAD ****VENENOSA**

**BY**

**CHISA NAGAREBOSHI**

**Prologo**

_Como dueña del mejor salón de juego de __Tokio Sakuno Ryusaki se codeaba con los caballeros más elegantes de la ciudad. Sin embargo, prefería ayudar a los más necesitados. Pero, en cuanto vio a aquel misterioso soldado, sospechó que bajo su frialdad y su aspecto descuidado se escondía un hombre rico en secretos._

_El Mayor Ryoma Echizen había vuelto de la guerra convertido en un hombre herido y decidido a ocultar su identidad. Pero no había esperado toparse con aquella belleza de cabello cobrizo, ni con el misterio en el que ambos estaban implicados y que podría poner en peligro sus vidas…_

**UNO**

Shinjuku ,Tokio, 1805

Ryoma Echizen permaneció entre las sombras apoyado en la verja de hierro y volvió a pensar en cuánto odiaba las bodas.

Los invitados al banquete habían comenzado a llegar y se agrupaban a lo largo de la acera frente a Ryusaki Homu, mientras esperaban a que aparecieran los recién casados. Los caballeros reían y bromeaban mientras los tocados de plumas de las mujeres, ataviadas como pájaros exóticos de colores chillones bajo el sol del atardecer, se inclinaban hacía delante mientras charlaban en pequeños grupos. Sus risas flotaban en el aire de media tarde.

William se encogió dentro del abrigo, ignorando al muchacho que lo había guiado hasta allí. Demasiada alegría, pensó con amargura. Demasiada felicidad y optimismo para todo el sufrimiento y la miseria que había en el mundo. ¿Acaso aquellos estúpidos no se daban cuenta de que aquella pareja estaba tan condenada como cualquier otra? ¿Es que no podían ver lo que la gente llamaba amor era sólo un recurso para tontos, algo temporal y vacío?

La constante procesión de carruajes se había ido ralentizando a lo largo de la calle de Shinjuku, y los caballeros se asomaban con impaciencia a las ventanillas para ver cuál era la causa de la parada. Ryoma se deslizo más hacía la penumbra, ocultando la cabeza bajo las ramas de tejo que colgaban por el muro. Un instante después, como si lo hubiera pensado dos veces, agarró al muchacho y lo atrajo consigo hacia las sombras.

-Será mejor que no dejemos que nos vean escondidos, Kintaro-le advirtió Ryoma- Prefieren que la gente como nosotros se quede en su sitio.

-En las alcantarillas, quieres decir ¿no?

-Quiero decir fuera de su vista- respondió Ryoma- La gente pobre es una incomodidad para los ricos, una plaga que les gustaría eliminar de sus bonitas calles.

Una mujer que iba en uno de los carruajes los vio, y se llevo el pañuelo a la nariz. Ryoma apretó las mandíbulas. ¿Hasta donde llegaría la alta sociedad para limpiar Tokio de los seres que no compartían su buena fortuna? ¿Los exiliarían, los llevarían a campos de trabajo, a la cárcel?

¿O lo venderían?

-Me importa un rábano lo que piensen esas damas- aseguro Kintaro alzando la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

-En ese grupo no hay damas, Kintaro- aseguro William sonriendo- Ryusaki Homu es una casa de juego, un club privado sólo para caballeros en el que una dama auténtica no entraría.

-Entonces, ¿son todas prostitutas?-preguntó el muchacho girándose para mirar a las mujeres con renovado interés.

-En cierto modo sí.

Ryoma no estaba de humor para dividir a las mujeres entre buenas y malas. Una vez, mucho tiempo atrás, había formado parte de aquel mundo y no había olvidado cómo mujeres como aquellas habían revoloteado alrededor de él, ni cómo su perfume había penetrado en su nariz, ni cómo le apoyaban los senos contra el pecho.

-La única diferencia está en el precio que exigen por su compañía.

-Prostitutas, entonces- dijo Kintaro silbando bajo-¿Y también la novia?

-No puede ser una dama- aseguro Ryoma con firmeza.

Todo el mundo en Tokio había oído hablar de las tres hermanas Ryusaki, aquellas jóvenes inteligentes y bellas que regentaban el club de moda situado cerca de Shinjuku. Los rumores decían que eran hijas de un sacerdote en un monasterio de Ichigaya, pero Ryoma lo dudaba mucho. Igual que dudaba que fueran tan virtuosas como ellas intentaban aparentar. Las grandes sumas de dinero que al parecer donaban para caridad eran también exageradas, pero talvez se trataba de una estipulación de su herencia. No podía haber otra explicación. ¿Cómo iba a existir un espíritu tan generoso en un lugar así?

-Ninguna dama de verdad podría vivir en un sitio así, Kintaro, atendiendo a los disparates de los caballeros- sentenció.

El chico alzó los ojos para mirarlo con expresión dubitativa.

-Gomen, pero la señorita Sakuno Ryusaki no es así- aseguró- Ya lo veras. Es amable con todos, no sólo con los caballeros. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Es una auténtica dama, sin ninguna duda.

Pero Ryoma no respondió. Sakuno Ryusaki era la razón por la que había pagado a Kintaro para que lo llevara a Ryusaki Homu. En las calles y en los comedores de caridad se hablaba de su generosidad con los desfavorecidos, pero a Ryoma le importaba un bledo que fuera dos o incluso tres veces mejor de lo que decían los demás. Lo único que le importaba era que fuera culpable o inocente.

-¡Mira, ahí llegan los novios!- exclamo Kintaro.

El carruaje, abierto, era de un azul pálido y estaba decorado con guirnaldas de colores blancas que provocaron aplausos entusiasmados entre las mujeres. En la parte de atrás iban dos trompetistas; sus brillantes instrumentos plateados anunciaban la llegada de los recién casados.

-Dicen que el novio es más rico todavía que su majestad- dijo Kintaro, que estaba deseando compartir la información que tenía- Señor Horio. Ese es su nombre. Señor Horio Satoshi. Dicen que gano montones y montones de oro en las Indias plantando azúcar.

-Que suerte la suya- dijo Ryoma con ironía- A juzgar por este despilfarro, supongo que hoy al menos se habrá gastado uno de eso montones.

Todo galantería, el novio les hizo un gesto a los lacayos, que se apresuraron a acercarse al coche, para que se apartaran. Agarró la novia entre sus brazos y la besó, provocando más aplausos y gritos de júbilo. Luego la subió por las escaleras. La novia, convertida en una espuma de muselina blanca, echó la cabeza hacía atrás y soltó una carcajada de alegría, sin importarle que el cabello castaño se le hubiera salido del velo y que estuviera levantando los pies tan alto que se le veía el liguero azul bajo las faldas.

-Koshimae- murmuro Kintaro sin disimular su admiración- Ahora montaran todo un espectáculo, ¿no?

Ryoma gruño disgustado, por el sobre nombre recién obtenido, y por el comentario hecho por el joven. Un espectáculo, sí. Una vulgar y autocomplaciente ostentación de la peor y más ruidosa clase. No era de extrañar que los vecinos más cercanos a Ryusaki Homu protestaran si tenían que aguantar a menudo aquel follón barato. ¿Cuántos huérfanos de Tokio se podrían alimentar aquella noche solo con lo que costaban los lazos de seda que colgaban del carruaje?

Esa es la señorita Sakuno- dijo Kintaro apartándose del muro para señalar hacía Ryusaki Homu- Allí, al pie de la escalera. Están ella y su hermana, la señorita Ann.

Ryoma miro con renovado interés hacía donde estaba señalando el niño. A aquella distancia, lo único que pudo ver fue que Sakuno Ryusaki tenía el cabello de un color más rojizo que el castaño rojizo de sus hermanas, y que, como ella, era alta, esbelta y grácil. Más allá de eso, sólo obtuvo una vaga imagen de un vestido azul simple, elegante y sin duda muy caro, cuyas faldas revoloteaban alrededor de sus piernas y sus caderas con una cadencia provocativa, y de un sombrero a juego que le ocultaba el rostro. Se movía con una seguridad muy atractiva, consciente de que cada movimiento que hacía llamaba la atención.

¿O se trataba de la arrogancia de una mujer que se dedicaba a envenenar bajo el disfraz de la caridad? ¿Una mujer inteligente cuya cocina podía alimentar, o matar? .Ryoma suspiro con impaciencia, resistiéndose a caer bajo su hechizo. Cuatro hombres, cuatro hombre buenos habían muerto desde primavera. Ryoma no podía permitirse el lujo de pensar bien de Sakuno Ryusaki sólo porque fuera hermosa.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, ella recorrió con gesto seductor el borde de su sombrero con los dedos y luego agarró el brazo de su hermana. Sus cabezas se unieron durante un instante compartiendo algún secreto entre ellas, mientras subían las escaleras taras sus recién casada hermana y el resto de los invitados.

-La diversión pública ha terminado, muchacho- dijo Ryoma- El resto de la fiesta es solo para los que tienen invitación.

Ryoma buscó una moneda en el bolsillo del abrigo para pagarle a Kintaro por su tiempo. Estaba más cansado de lo que quería admitir, la cicatriz de la pierna le dolía por haber seguido el paso del muchacho. No debió haber permito que su orgullo lo obligara a deja el bastón en casa, porque las consecuencias fueron que todos los nervios de su cuerpo protestaban ahora.

Ryoma miró hacia las escaleras en las que antes estaba la mujer. Al verla a ella y a los demás participantes del jolgorio habían vuelto a su memoria viejos recuerdos que más valía dejar en el pasado. El esfuerzo de devolverlos a la parte más recóndita de su cabeza había resultado tan agotador como el largo paseo hasta aquella zona de Tokio.

-Volveremos mañana, Kintaro- dijo dándole la vuelta a Ryusaki Homu y a su propio pasado- Será mejor que le dejemos a este grupo de alocados tiempo para que duerman la mona.

-Oh, no- dijo Kintaro abriendo mucho los brazos, como si quisiera ofrecerle a Ryoma el mundo- La señorita Sakuno no estará arriba con los demás. Ella no va nunca. Siempre está abajo, en la cocina, al lado de la puerta para recibirnos.

Ryoma fruncio el ceño con gesto escéptico mientras sujetaba la moneda entre dos dedos.

-¿El día de la boda de su hermana? Lo siento, muchacho, pero seguro que una mujer así tendrá cosas mejores que hacer esta noche que dar de comer a los pobres.

-Disculpa, Koshimae, pero no conoces a la señorita Ryusaki- insistió Kintaro- Ayer dio su palabra de que no nos olvidaría esta noche, y no lo hará. No lo hará.

Con la audacia de los muchachos que habían crecido en las calles de Tokio, Kintaro agarro el brazo de Ryoma y tiró de él para llevarlo hacia la parte de atrás de la casa de juego.

-Apuesto a que ya habrá cola en la puerta de su cocina. Ven comigo. Juré que lo llevaría hasta allí y lo llevaré.

Ryoma cargó el peso del cuerpo sobre una pierna y luego sobre la otra, parpadeando ante el dolor que sentía. Pero esta vez el dolor no se limitó sólo a la pierna, sino que le afectó también a la conciencia.

Todavía estaba vivo para sentir el dolor, vivo para preocuparse por la reacción de una mujer bonita ante su cuerpo y su cara destrozados. Muchos otros no tenían tanta suerte, incluidos los cuatro hombres que no habían muerto en el campo de batalla, sino solos y sin que nadie los llorara en las calles de aquel Tokio. El había sido su comandante, su mando, y siempre lo habían seguido con un valor fuera de toda duda. Y no les fallaría ahora.

-Bien entonces, Kintaro- dijo con suavidad- Adelante.

El muchacho conocía perfectamente el camino, tal y como había prometido, y guió a Ryoma por entre la abarrotada calle de Shinjuku hasta el callejón estrecho que discurría detrás de las mansiones. El callejón estrecho que discurría detrás de las mansiones. El callejón, que se utilizaba para emergencias y para descargar pedidos, estaba sin pavimentar y lleno de barro, rodeado de muros altos para proteger los pequeños jardines. Grandes puertas cerradas mantenían alejados a los intrusos y a las damas a salvo en los confines de sus verjas de madera, entre sus flores cuidadas y tal vez algún que otro manzano.

Pero no había ningún primoroso jardín detrás de Ryusaki Homu, ni ningún candado que bloqueara la entrada del callejón. Al contrario, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, dando la bienvenida de tal modo que incluso Kintaro pasó por debajo del arco. Dentro de aquellos muros, el suelo estaba desnudo, con sólo un par de tejos en macetones y varios bancos toscos.

No es que no hubiera jardín, se dio cuenta entonces Ryoma, sino que había más gente concentrada en aquel espacio pequeño que en todas las casas de la calle juntas. Formaban una cola que comenzaba en la puerta de atrás y giraba hasta alcanzar casi el callejón. La gente permanecía en silencio, paciente, con la resignación de aquellos que conocen demasiado bien el lado más crudo de la vida. Había mujeres tristes con niños llorosos en brazos, hombres ancianos encorvados por el peso de la edad, chicos y niñas delgados y sucios como Kintaro… todos guardaban su lugar en la fila.

Pero los que más le llamaron la atención a Ryoma eran los hombres que debían estar en la flor de la vida. Hombres todavía jóvenes en años pero viejos en dolores que sólo la guerra podía causar.

Soldados, marineros o infantes de marina, los daños eran los mismos: Una pierna amputada, un ojo tuerto, una herida que le doblaba el cuerpo convirtiéndolo en una broma de sí mismo, los temblores de una fiebre que nunca se enfriaba… Pero lo peor de todo eran las cicatrices que no se mostraban en la piel, sino en los ojos. Reflejos vacíos de mentes desprovistas de razón por lo que se habían visto obligados a ver. A aquellos hombres los ridiculizaban por la calle, los apartaban como si fueran unos cobardes.

Pero Ryoma los comprendía. Lo comprendía todo. Aquél era ahora su lugar, entre aquella gente, y no en medio de aquel atajo de inútiles disfrazados que había arriba.

Kintaro cerró los ojos y aspiró escandalosamente por la nariz para saborear los olores que salían por las ventanas abiertas. La cocina ocupaba toda la planta del piso inferior de la mansión. Un gran número de cocineras, doncellas y lacayos iba de un lado a otro cumpliendo con su cometido.

-¿No os había advertido de cómo sería realmente Ryusaki Homu?- dijo el muchacho-¿Verdad que huele a las cosas más ricas del mundo cocinadas todas juntas en una olla?

-La verdad es que sí, tienes razón- murmuro Ryoma.

Pero no estaba prestando demasiada atención a los colores de la cocina. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que fijarse. Apretó la moneda contra la palma de la mano del niño.

-Gracias, muchacho.

-¡Gracias, Koshimae!-respondió Kintaro abriendo mucho los ojos, antes de guardársela entre la ropa.

Pero Ryoma ya se había dado la vuelta con la intención den reunirse con los demás. Por supuesto, tener una lista con los nombres de los hombres que buscaba habría sido más fácil, más efectivo, pero el ejército no era partidario de aquellas menudencias.

Para los funcionarios que estaban tranquilos en sus despachos daba lo mismo que un hombre muriera en el campo de batalla o por causa de una enfermedad o que lo hubieran expulsado. Cuando un soldado terminaba el servicio, dejaba de existir. Ryoma había emprendido aquel método de búsqueda, buscándolos uno por uno, con la esperanza de dar con los supervivientes a tiempo.

Avanzo por la fila y se acercó a un hombre al que le faltaba el brazo izquierdo y la pierna hasta la altura de la rodilla. Se apoyaba sobre una muleta de fabricación casera.

-Buenos días, amigo- lo saludo Ryoma- ¿Cuál era tu barco?

No era difícil identificar a aquel hombre como un marinero. Los pantalones rajados y la cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cintura habrían bastado, además del tatuaje que le cruzaba los bíceps.

El hombre miro a Ryoma con los ojos entornados y la expresión en guardia.

-El Himura, doce, capitán Mori taka. Espero que su alma negra arda en el infierno.

-Ya-respondió Ryoma con su voz neutra -¿Cuál fue tu ultima misión?

-Yo no lo llamaría misión-respondió el marinero, sin esforzarse por disimular su disgusto-Mori taka nos soltó en la costa en medio de la neblina. Fuimos pesca fácil para los barcos que faenaban allí.

-¿El almirantazgo no os recompensó de alguna manera?

-Con lo que nos dieron no pudimos ni comprarnos un orinal.

El hombre escudriño a William de arriba abajo, fijándose en su maltrecho sombrero de ala ancha, su cuerpo torcido bajo el abrigo gastado, la mano retorcida que apenas podía disimular bajo la manga y la pierna, ya para siempre más corta tras la fatídica emboscada.

-¿A ti adonde demonios te llevaron amigo?

Ryoma no se movió mientras el otro hombre lo observaba. Cuando su familia o sus antiguos amigos lo miraban, siempre trataba de ocultarse.

-A la península- dijo arrastrando las palabras en un susurro.

Fueron sólo tres palabras, pero resultaron suficientes para que aquel hombre entendiera lo que cien palabras más no podrían explicarle a su propia familia.

-Que mala suerte, compañero- dijo el marinero-Que mala suerte.

-Pero hemos sobrevivido y aquí estamos, amigo-respondió Ryoma con una sonrisa que no le alcanzó los ojos.

-Si, si a esto se le puede considerar vida-contesto el marinero asistiendo con camaradería.

-¿Has visto alguna vez por aquí a un hombre de pelo rojizo, con el brazo atrofiado y una cicatriz que le cruza la cara como un rayo? Se llama Eiji Kikumaru.

-¿Es compañero tuyo?- pregunto el marinero, rascándose la cara con gesto pensativo.

-Si, estaba en mi regimiento.

-No me suena haberlo visto por aquí- respondió el otro hombre, lamentando no haber servido de ayuda.

-Tokio es una ciudad muy grande y nosotros peces, pequeños-aseguro Ryoma sin permitirse mostrar su decepción.

Encontró otra moneda en su bolsillo y la deslizo sin jactancia en la bolsa que el hombre llevaba cargada al hombro. El marinero alzó la vista, sorprendido.

-Tuve suerte anoche con los dados, amigo-le explico Ryoma-Y creo en la idea de compartir.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió la fila hasta que dio con otro tullido. Aquel había sido un soldado que corto tiempo atrás los nudos dorados y los botones de la chaqueta de su uniforme para venderlos. No era del regimiento de Ryoma, pero eso no importaba. Tal vez hubiera visto o hubiera hablado con alguno de los suyos.

-Buenas tardes amigo-comenzó a decir Ryoma- Supongo que no…

-¡Koshimae, Koshimae, mire!-grito Kintaro abriéndose paso entre los demás-¿Allí esta la señorita Sakuno, tal y como lo prometió!

Ryoma aspiro con fuerza el aire y se puso recto antes de girarse hacía la puerta de la cocina.

Y hacia la mujer que podía ser una santa o una asesina.

* * *

**Hola y que tal si les gusto jala que si yo se que tambien estan esperando la continuación de Cocinando el amor pero les tendre que ser muy sincera ahora esto completamente bloqueda y no se como seguirla, y ustedes son muy importantes como para darles unas porquerias de capitulos así que mientras espero les guste esta y la disfruten. y comenten por favor**


	2. Chapter 2

DOS

**HOLA !! YA ESTOY AQUI DE REGRESO Y LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO SEA UN POCO MAS CLARO Y LES GUSTE.**

* * *

**DOS**

-¡Oh Oishi, mira cuánta gente hay esperando hoy!

Sakuno se apresuró a atarse un delantal limpio de lino encima del vestido, mientras intentaba calcular si alcanzaba el número de caras que tenía delante con la cantidad de comida que había preparado.

-Nunca había visto a tantos a esta hora de la tarde. Espero que tengamos suficiente para todos.

Oishi, el encargado del club, suspiró con resignación y escondió el rostro tras el pañuelo. El día era caluroso, y todavía se sentía más el calor por los fuegos y el horno de la cocina, que se estaban utilizando para preparar el banquete de bodas.

-No, puede alimentar a todos los mendigos de Tokio, señorita. Y menos hoy.

-No los llames mendigos, Oishi- aseguró ella con confianza, mientras se giraba para regresar a la cocina-¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya?

-Más de las que debería, señorita- respondió Oishi poco convencido- Sé que su padre, el fallecido sacerdote, creía en la premisa de alimentar a los pobres. Pero los pobres de Tokio no son como los de Ichigaya.

-Desde luego, son muy diferentes, Oishi.

Sakuno sacó una pesada olla de hierro del fuego y aspiró el olor del pollo fricasé que había dentro mientras una de las cocineras esperaba ansiosamente el veredicto a su lado.

-Los pobres de Tokio están infinitamente más necesitados de las atenciones que mis hermanas y yo podamos ofrecerles con nuestro trabajo aquí. Tú lo sabes.

-Donar dinero de la mesa de juego no es exactamente lo mismo que poner comida en boca de un sifilítico mugriento, señorita- respondió él con suficiencia- Una dama como usted debería considerar el peligro que corre.

-Lo primero que debería hacer una dama es considerar su responsabilidad moral- aseguró Sakuno haciéndole un gesto aprobatorio a la cocinera, que se dispuso a volcar el pollo en una sopera- Yo no estoy tan lejos de esa gente que espera fuera.

Oishi apretó los labios y mantuvo un silencio reprobatorio, pero Sakuno sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-Puedes poner todas las caras que quieras, Oishi-dijo antes de agacharse para permitir que pasara un lacayo con una bandeja- Pero estoy segura de que todas las personas que hay esperando en nuestro jardín preferirían ganarse su propia cena en lugar que tener que tomarla de nosotros.

-¿Y qué diréis cuando entren en tropel a robar la plata?-masculló Oishi entre dientes- ¿O cuando suban a nuestros aposentos a asesinarnos mientras dormimos?

-Oh, Oishi cállate- dijo mirando hacia la puerta abierta-¿Ves algún asesino entre esas mujeres y niño?

-Mis ojos ven un poco mejor que los de usted señorita no por nada siempre han sido de Tokio- aseguró Oishi con gravedad- Entre esos harapientos hay carteristas y asesinos, y usted debería de verlos también, señorita, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Entonces me alegro de tener ojos de Ichigaya- aseguro Sakuno levantando el papel que cubría una pierna de pavo antes de llamar a otra cocinera- Letty, pídele a algún lacayo que te ayude con la sopa. Afuera nos esta esperando nuestro rebaño.

-Sus invitados también la esperan arriba, señorita-intervino Oishi siguiéndola-Los señores también están hambrientos.

-Están sedientos, no hambrientos. Y en todo caso no son míos sino de Tomoka.

Sakuno agarro a una cuchara para probar la sopa humeante que sujetaba uno de los pinches de cocina.

-Creo que habría que echarle un poco más de sal, Letty, otro puñadito de salvia y estará listo para servir.

-Por favor, señorita…

-Oishi, mientras los caballeros que hay arriba tengan su licor, les importa un bledo cuándo o cómo los alimente- aseguró Sakuno-La mayoría de la comida que mande subir regresará intacta por muy deliciosas que sea. Ya lo sabes.

-Pero éste es el banquete de bodas de su hermana, señorita Sakuno- protesto Oishi, apartándose para dejar pasar a un hombre que llevaba leche fresca para los niños que esperaban en el jardín-. No es una noche cualquiera. La señorita Ann me ha enviado bajar específicamente para decirle que…

-Sé perfectamente para que te ha mandado, Oishi- lo interrumpió ella colocándose nerviosamente un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Del mismo modo que ella era la responsable de la cocina en Ryusaki Homu, Ann supervisaba las estancias públicas del club en el piso de arriba, asegurándose de que se jugaba limpio en todas las mesas de juego, los sirvientes eran eficaces y cada uno de los caballeros salía de Ryusaki Homu convencido de que había pasado la mejor noche de su vida.

Y aunque Ann también era partidaria de la caridad, no creía que debiera anteponerse al banquete de bodas de Tomoka, sobre todo por que mucho de los invitados eran también miembros de honor del club.

-Entonces, ¿Qué debo responderle a la señorita Ann?-preguntó Oishi aclarándose la garganta.

-Dile que los primeros platos suben ya- dijo Sakuno haciéndole un gesto a uno de los lacayos-. Y dile también que yo me reuniré con los invitados en cuanto termine aquí.

-Muy bien, señorita- contesto Oishi haciendo una reverencia, tras mirar despectivamente hacia la fila de pobres-. Nos veremos arriba entonces.

-Podemos ocuparnos de esto por usted, señorita- dijo Letty, que ya estaba en la puerta repartiendo trozos de pan-. No querrá estropearse su bonito vestido…

Sakuno miró hacia sus faldas. Se le había olvidado por completo que llevaba el elegante vestido que Tomoka había escogido para ella. Carecía de las habilidades sociales de su hermana Ann y del innato sentido del estilo de Tomoka.

-Para eso están los delantales, Letty-dijo llenando el primer plato de sopa-. Enseguida subiré con ellos. Ten cuidado, muchacho, no derrames la sopa.

Sakuno saludó a muchos de los que habían llegado por sus nombres. Era gente que acudía todos los días y aquella solía ser la única comida que hacían. Mientras les servía la sopa, se entretenía con ellos el tiempo suficiente para sonreírles, preguntarles por sus hijos, escuchar sus problemas y reírse con sus chistes.

Sin embargo, siempre había caras nuevas también. Gente que aparecía solo una vez y luego se desvanecía para siempre. Aquel día, cerca del final de la cola, había uno de ellos. Un hombre alto con un sombrero de ala ancha que le ocultaba el rostro. Caminaba despacio, con una ligera cojera y tenía un aire amenazante, como un lobo cuyas heridas lo hubieran hecho todavía más peligroso. Los demás también se habían percatado de ello, por que procuraban alejarse sutilmente de el y lo trataban con respeto acobardado.

-Toma, pequeña, esto para ti- dio entregándole a una niña pelirroja de trenzas una bolsita de las almendras de la boda- ¡Que bien te has peinado hoy! Estas muy guapa.

-Para la boda, señorita Sakuno- dijo la niña agarrando las almendras como si fueran un tesoro.

Sakuno sonrió y acarició la mejilla de la niña. Pero seguía la trayectoria del hombre por el rabillo del ojo. No guardaba su lugar en la fila, sino que se movía alrededor de los demás y se detenía a hablar sólo con los heridos de guerra. Sakuno trató de convencerse a sí misma de que se trataba de otro pobre soldado más, pero había algo en aquel hombre que lo hacía distinto a los demás. Comenzó a sentirse incómoda y recordó las palabras de Oishi respecto a los ladrones y los asesinos.

-Buenas tardes, señora Yamada- le dijo a la mujer que le tocó el turno en la cola-. Tenga cuidado que la sopa quema. Y por favor, asegúrese de que a su hijo le sirven también un vaso de leche.

El hombre se iba acercando, moviéndose al compás de la fila. Sakuno se hubiera sentido mucho mejor si hubiera podido verle la cara, saber si sonreía o no. Sobretodo por que tenía la extraña sensación de que el también la estaba mirando por debajo del ala de su sombrero, estudiándola, juzgándola, haciéndole sentir que…

-¡Oh, no, señorita, su mejor vestido!- dijo Letty inclinándose para limpiarle la mancha de sopa de la parte baja de la falda- Espero que no se haya estropeado…

-Es sólo un trozo de tela, Letty.

Sakuno se agacho rápidamente para quitarle el trapo a la mujer y limpiarse ella misma.

-Ve por un cucharón limpio y sigue sirviendo. No te pares por mi, Letty, por favor.

-Entonces necesitara esto.

Sakuno alzo la vista justo a tiempo par ver el cucharón que había dejado caer y qué, recatado del suelo, le estaban ofreciendo en aquel instante. No tuvo que levantar mucho más los ojos para ver quien se lo estaba ofreciendo.

Su voz, grave, profunda y absolutamente masculina correspondía completamente con él. No podía pertenecer a ninguna otra persona.

-Gracias, señor.

Sakuno se incorporó deprisa, incomoda por estar de rodillas frente a el. Pero no fue suficiente ella era alta para ser mujer, pero el hombre lo era mas todavía y apenas le llegaba al ala del sombrero. No se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Ni tampoco a hacerse con el cucharón que el le ofrecía.

-Por suerte, en mi cocina hay cucharones y cubiertos de sobra.

-Por supuesto- respondió el balanceando el cucharón como si fuera un péndulo-. No sería para menos en un lugar como Ryusaki Homu.

-No, señor contesto Sakuno, que no se esperaba el sarcasmo ni el acento con el que lo había expresado-. En Ryusaki Homu damos de comer a mucha gente, tanto ricos como pobres. Y no podríamos hacerlo sin una cocina suficientemente dotada. Vamos, deje que le sirva su sopa.

-No, gracias- dijo el hombre dejando de balancear el cucharón y colocándolo como un para peto entre ellos-. No he venido a comer. He venido a verla a usted.

Sin ninguna razón aparente, sintió que las mejillas se le sonrojaban mientras agarraba con las dos manos el plato vacío de sopa. Aquello era ridículo. Había conocido cientos, no, miles de hombres en la puerta de su cocina y ninguno la había desconcertado tanto como aquel. Que aspecto tan ridículo debía tener en ese momento, protegiéndose con un plato de sopa como si fuera un escudo.

-No puedo obligarlo a comer, señor- dijo con brusquedad-. Aunque le garantizo que una buena comida haría maravillas por usted. Pero si renuncia a ella, debo pedirle que deje pasar a la siguiente persona, que seguramente tendrá más hambre que usted.

-No hay otra persona, ni hambrienta, ni saciada- dijo el hombre-. Me he asegurado de ser el último para no hacer a nadie esperar por su cena.

Sakuno se sonrojo todavía mas. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que era el último de la fila? ¿Y cuándo habían aparecido aquellos lacayos gigantes y se habían colocado detrás de ella, como protegiéndola por si necesitaba ayuda?

Letty levanto la cacerola casi vacía del escalón para meterla dentro.

-Creo que ya hemos terminado por hoy, señorita. Y menos mal, por que todavía tenemos mucho que hacer arriba con la celebración.

-No es necesario que me recuerdes cuales son mis responsabilidades, Letty- le advirtió Sakuno.

-Discúlpeme, señorita- dijo la mujer sin sombra de arrepentimiento y mirando al hombre alto-. Pero ya sabe que no puede pasarse el día aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

-La señorita Ryusaki no esta perdiendo el tiempo- aseguro el hombre alto sacudiendo la cabeza y sin mostrar ninguna preocupación por Letty ni por los dos lacayos-. Está hablando conmigo.

-Le ruego que no confunda generosidad Con familiaridad, señor- replicó Sakuno indignada, quitándole el cucharón de la mano para dárselo a Letty-.No es lo mismo.

-Nunca he dicho que lo fuera, señorita Ryusaki- dijo el hombre con un sonido parecido a una risa-. Y aunque tal vez esta… confundida, le aseguro que yo nunca cometería un error así.

-Yo tampoco, señor- dijo ella con sequedad, atreviéndose a mirarlo por fin a la cara.

Y se quedo sin respiración, sobrecogida por lo que vio.

En el pasado debió ser un hombre guapo, de los que provocaban que las cabezas se giraran en el teatro. Se podría decir que todavía lo era. Tenía la mandíbula fuerte, la nariz recta, y la boa jugosa pero firme, capaz igualmente de seducir como de mostrar resolución. El pelo era oscuro, se asomaba rebeldemente debajo del sombrero y revelaba algunos cabellos color verdazeos.

Pero lo que la dejó boquiabierta fueron los ojos del hombre. Eran de un color ambarino, sin rastro de calor en su frialdad. Ojos duros como los de un lobo que no reflejaban ni la más minima emoción. Sakuno creía haber visto rostros de todo tipo entre los que acudían a la puerta de su cocina, rostros de personas que no podían ocultar su dolor físico, ni su miseria, ni su desesperanza… Pero nunca había visto un rostro como aquél. Se preguntó que habrían visto aquellos ojos, o que habría hecho ese hombre para ser así.

-Esta muy callada- dijo en voz tan baja que sólo ella pudo escucharlo por encima del ruido de la cocina-. Yo tenía entendido que las hermanas Ryusaki eran muy charladoras.

Aquel comentario hizo que Sakuno volviera a centrar su atención en donde debía.

-Mis hermanas y yo nos enorgullecemos de expresar nuestros pensamientos con más regularidad de lo que es costumbre entre las damas de Tokio, señor, pero no creo que a eso se le pueda considerar "charlatanería".

-Entonces tal vez no le importe definir una palabra para mí, señorita Ryusaki- dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa de predador que no llegó a los ojos de ella-. Verdad. ¿Podría explicarme el significado de esa palabra, señorita Ryusaki? ¿La verdad?

-Por supuesto que conozco el significado de "verdad"- respondió ella frunciendo el ceño.

El hombre no se había movido, pero Sakuno sentía como si de alguna manera la estuviera amenazando.

-Entonces ¿me explicará?

-NO, señor, no lo haré- contestó ella colocando el plato que tenía en las manos en la pila de ellos que había en el escalón, antes de levantarlos todos-. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo jugando a las adivinanzas con usted.

-No es ninguna adivinanza, señorita- dijo el hombre manteniendo el tono de voz de modo que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo-. Lo único que quiero es la verdad, los nombres de los que vienen aquí en busca de su caridad.

-Entonces, hubo esperado en vano- respondió Sakuno, alzando la barbilla con gesto decidido-. Yo no juzgo a nadie ni hago preguntas. Vienen por que tienen hambre, no para que los interroguen.

-Pero se dirige a la mayoría de ellos por su nombre.

-Mi memoria, señor, es extremadamente mala- dijo ella añadiendo un gesto de desdén-. La cena se servirá mañana a la misma hora. Todo el mundo es bienvenido, no se rechaza a nadie. Así que tal vez quiera unirse a los demás. Buenas tardes, señor.

Sakuno giro sobre sus talones y regresó a la cocina con los platos en los brazos. La verdad, la verdad… ¿Qué clase de tontería era aquélla? En su vida no había nada falso, ninguna vergüenza secreta que le ocultara a su conciencia. Y desde luego no había errado defendiendo la intimidad de su rebaño.

No tenia motivos para inclinar la cabeza, ni para sonrojarse ante las acusaciones de nadie, y menos ante un hombre como aquél. No tenia ningún poder sobre ella.

Entonces, ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que el había dicho la ultima palabra, de que había ganado, cuando no era así? Y aunque así fuera, ¿Qué más le daba a ella?

-¡Está todo bien, señorita?- pregunto Letty que la observaba detenidamente.

-Por supuesto- respondió ella girándose hacia el pequeño reloj que colgaba cerca de las escaleras.

Sabía que aquel día había acudido más gente de lo habitual, pero no imaginaba que hubieran pasado más de dos horas desde que Oishi se fuera. Sakuno se quito el delantal y lo dejo en el respaldo de una silla.

-Tengo que subir, Letty. Aparir de ahora todo debería estar mas tranquilo, pero no dudes en llamarme si no es así.

Echándose las faldas hacía untado, Sakuno subió corriendo las escaleras recordando en el último momento apartarse los mechones de cabello de la cara. Seguramente tendría la cara roja también por el calor de los fogones, y también están las manchas del vestido, pero era demasiado tarde para cambiar ninguna de las dos cosas.

Sakuno aspiró con fuerza el aire al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras. Luego se mezcló entre la gente que parecía invadir el club. Aquel era el feudo de sus hermanas, no el suyo. Si por ella fuera, nunca saldría de la cocina, por mucho lío que hubiera en el club.

Y aquella noche había muchísimo. La mayoría de los invitados a la boda eran miembros del club a los que se les había recompensado invitándolos por su apoyo y fidelidad a las hermanas desde sus primeros días en Tokio. Había también una pequeña representación familiar y un puñado de amigos del novio y de capitanes marinos de las Indias.

Pero a ojos de Sakuno, aquella multitud masculina no se diferenciaba de la que acudía cualquier otra noche a Ryusaki Homu, ni tampoco había diferencia en el modo en que la mayoría de aquellos caballeros parecían estar ya bebidos cuando brindaban por los recién casados. Deslizándose entre ellos, Sakuno no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto mejor se comportaba la gente pobre.

Caminó por el pasillo en dirección al comedor, donde se había preparado la inmensa mesa para la cena. Se quedó sin respiración cuando vio lo que quedaba de la tarta nupcial. Había hecho falta dos días para preparar aquella delicia de nata y limón, y Sakuno ni siquiera había estado allí para ver cómo la cortaban y la destruían. Deseaba que al menos Tomoka y Horio hubieran…

-¡Sakuno!- exclamó Tomoka abrazando a su hermana con cariño-. Oh, querida, ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que iba a tener que ir yo misma a arrancarte de los fogones.

-Eres la novia más guapa del mundo, Tomoka- dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas-. Estoy tan contenta por Horio y por ti…

-Gracias, hermanita- respondió Tomoka haciendo a su vez un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas-. Y la tarta que has hecho… Oh, la tarta estaba deliciosa. Cuando tú te cases…

-Tengo muchas responsabilidades que nada tienen que ver con el matrimonio, Tomoka- la interrumpió Sakuno con firmeza-. Lo que estamos haciendo con Ryusaki Homu es importante, y tú deberías saberlo, mejor que nadie. Estoy demasiado ocupada con mi trabajo aquí como para andar buscando marido por todo Tokio.

-Yo también estaba trabajando, pero no tuve que ir a la caza de Horio- protesto Tomoka-. Sencillamente, me encontró.

-Oh, Tomoka, lo que es bueno para ti no tiene por que serlo necesariamente para mi- aseguró su hermana con cariño-. Tengo una familia que me quiere, un buen techo encima de la cabeza y un cometido importante en la vida. ¿Por qué iba a querer complicarlo todo con un marido?

-¿Me estas diciendo la verdad Sakuno?- le susurró Tomoka-. Dime que si y no volveré a preguntarte sobre esto.

-Estoy bien como estoy, Tomoka- aseguró la joven exhalando un suspiro-. Y ésa es la pura verdad.

* * *

**BUENO Y QUE TAL LES GUSTO POR FAVOR COMENTEN DE VERDAD ME ENCANTAN SUS OPINIONES, BUENO PUES LA PROXIMA SEMANA LES TRAIGO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SIN FALTA ESPERO SIGAN ESTA HISTORIA Y GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA CON COCINANDO EL AMOR, Y PUES NOS VEMOS CIAO BESOS!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRES**

**HOLA! LO SE SOY DE LO PEOR POR FAVOR DISCULPENME POR HABER DESAPARECIDO TANTOS MESES PERO SUFRI UNA PERDIDAD Y APENAS ME RECUPERE HACE POCO PERO AQUI ESTOY DE REGRESO CON MIS HISTORIAS ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS Y QUE SIGAN LEYENDO Y DEJANDO MUCHOS REVIEWS BUENO CUIDENSE Y DISFRUTEN**

* * *

Ryoma tomó asiento en su silla habitual, cerca del ventanal del Dragón de Oro con una chuleta en el plato y una jarra de cerveza en la mano. El Dragón estaba abarrotado, como solía estar la mayoría de las noches. Los trabajadores de los muelles añadían sus escandalosas carcajadas a la atmósfera cargada de humo de tabaco. Pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a sentarse en la mesa de Ryoma, ni su lugar al lado de la ventana se veía nunca amenazado. Sin decir una sola palabra, Ryoma había dejado claro hacía mucho tiempo que le gustaba la soledad, y por el cielo que se la había ganado a pulso.

Pero aquella noche no había nada nuevo, nada útil, sólo los mismos chistes groseros, las mismas palabrotas y la misma forma despectiva de hablar de las mujeres. Exhalando un suspiro, William terminó por dejarle unas monedas al camarero y salir a la calle.

El largo día de verano tocaba a su fin y una luna plateada se alzaba por encima de los tejados y las chimeneas. Pero Ryoma estaba demasiado inquieto para regresar a su casa, así que dirigió sus pasos hacía el río; y aunque la visión de las aguas le daba siempre paz, aquella noche no fue así.

Aquella noche, lo único que Ryoma veía en la superficie del río era el rostro de Sakuno Ryusaki, tan mudable y desconcertante como el propio río.

Había acudido a la calle Shinjuku considerándola una de las principales sospechosas. Una mujer que conocía los secretos de la cocina podía ser capaz perfectamente de envenenar, y Ryoma sabía que cualquiera de los fallecidos pudo haber comido por última vez en el jardín de Ryusaki Homu. Se había imaginado a Sakuno como una belleza fría y dura, carente de alma o de conciencia, el tipo de mujer que limpiaba los bolsillos de los ricos estúpidos.

Y entonces ella había aparecido en la puerta de su cocina, con un delantal sobre su fino vestido y las mejillas encendidas por los fogones de la cocina. Y todas las ideas preconcebidas de Ryoma habían saltado por los aires.

Sakuno era muy joven, demasiado joven para tanta responsabilidad. Su rostro redondo todavía conservaba la lozanía de una niñez pasada en el campo, y su cabello rojo cobrizo le rodeaba el rostro con un halo como si fuera el mismo sol.

Pero la verdadera prueba de su belleza provenía de una bondad demasiado sincera, demasiado genuina para que se tratara de una actuación. Si Ryoma no hubiera sido testigo por si mismo de sus actos, no lo hubiera creído, y aún así le costaba trabajo asumirlos.

Todas las personas que habían acudido a su puerta habían recibido la misma sonrisa radiante; incluso intento brindársela a el, pero Ryoma se había resistido con firmeza.

La sonrisa de una mujer bonita ya no tenía cavidad en su vida, sobre todo si ocultaba un secreto obscuro. La confianza era un lujo que ningún soldado podía permitirse si quería seguir vivo un día más. Si hubiera probado ese estofado de pollo, el podría haber sido el siguiente en morir. Con la mirada clavada en el agua, a Ryoma le pareció distinguir los rostros de sus antiguos camaradas surgiendo del río, borrando la sonrisa de Sakuno Ryusaki, hasta que…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron bruscamente dando paso a su instinto. Sin necesidad de darse la vuelta supo que había alguien a su espalda, alguien distinto a los rezagados transeúntes que quedaban.

Alguien que había ido tras el.

Ryoma se puso tenso en gesto defensivo, maldiciéndose mentalmente por ser tan poco cuidadoso. Tal y como estaba, nada sería más fácil que arrojarlo por encima de la barandilla y tirarlo al río. No sería más que un nuevo cadáver que encontrarían flotando al amanecer.

No podía ver a nadie a los lados. Estaban los dos solos en el puente. Dentro del abrigo guardaba un cuchillo y una pistola. ¿Tendría tiempo para agarrar alguno de los dos? ¿Sería lo suficientemente rápido como para salvarse?

Se dio la vuelta todo lo deprisa que pudo sobre su pierna buena y agarró al desconocido con una mano mientras que con la otra sacaba el cuchillo y se lo ponía al hombre en el cuello.

-¿Qué quieres, eh?-inquirió Ryoma con dureza- ¿Mi dinero? ¿Mi vida? ¿Por qué me has seguido hasta aquí?

El hombre gimió de miedo y agitó los pies en el suelo. Era mas alto de lo que Ryoma había pensado, casi tanto como el mismo, y se movía para evitar el cuchillo.

-Contéstame- insistió Ryoma presionando un poco más el arma-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Na…Nada-murmuró el hombre, que apestaba a alcohol y a miedo-. Nada

-Entonces, ¿que hacías detrás de mi en medio de la noche como un maldito asesino?

-¡Piedad, mi señor Echizen, por favor!

Ryoma soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Muy poca gente en Tokio lo llamaba ahora por su nombre y todavía menos lo reconocerían para hacerlo. Si estaba en Tokio.

-¿Sabes quien soy?

-Me… me dijeron quién era en el Dragón de Oro- gimió el hombre-. Tenga piedad de mi alma miserable, señor. ¡Piedad!

Con la eficacia de la práctica, Ryoma palpó el cuerpo del hombre y los bolsillos en busca de algún arma. Al ver que no tenía ninguna, le levantó el cuchillo de la garganta y le dio la vuelta para que estuvieran cara a cara.

El hombre se estremeció y tragó saliva, llevándose la mano al cuello como para comprobar que todavía seguía allí. Era más joven de lo que le había parecido a Ryoma en un principio, pero su rostro sonrojado y las manos temblorosas eran las habituales de los borrachos.

-¿Qué mas te han dicho en el Dragón de Oro?- inquirió Ryoma

-Que es un caballero. Que tiene dinero, que es rico y…

De pronto, el hombre alzó las manos y se lanzó sobre él con los puños en alto en un último y desesperado intento.

Pero Ryoma se echó a un lado, permitiendo que el sujeto cayera de bruces al suelo.

-Eres un maldito cobarde- le susurró al oído, agachándose a su lado.

-¡Eh!,¿Qué ocurre ahí?

El vigilante se acercó hasta ellos con una porra en la mano y un farol en la otra con el que los iluminó.

-Ha llegado justo a tiempo-aseguro Ryoma guardándose a toda prisa el cuchillo en el hombre me ha atacado. Soy el mayor Ryoma.

El vigilante proyectó la luz hacía el hombre que estaba en el suelo. Luego volvió a mirar a Ryoma.

-No parece que pueda causarle muchos problemas.

-Me gustaría presentar una denuncia contra él- insistió Ryoma

-No hace falta que se moleste… mi señor- dijo el vigilante.

Y sonrío. Ryoma percibió el cambio en su voz. Fue algo muy sutil, un mero énfasis en el modo en que pronunció la palabra "mi señor".

Pero tenga cuidado al regresar a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Hay noches en las que las calles no son adecuadas ni para los perros, así que mucho menos para un caballero como usted.

-Maldición, no necesito que…

-Por supuesto que no, mi señor- lo interrumpió el vigilante con desesperante paciencia-. Pero si tiene esposa o alguna hija, podria avisarles para que lo vengan a buscar…

-Al diablo- le espeto Ryoma-. Al diablo con todo.

Se obligó a sí mismo a apartarse de vigilante y a colocar un pie después del otro, paso a paso por el puente, sintiendo cómo una ira enfermiza se apoderaba de él. Pero lo había visto en los ojos del vigilante, en su rostro y en su voz.

Compasión.

Había pensado que estaba loco, o borracho, o talvez ambas cosas. Pensaba que había que tratarlo con indulgencia y que se ocuparan de él, apartarlo de las calles para que no fuera un peligro ni para si mismo ni para los demás.

Así había sido cuando lo embarcaron de regreso a casa. Ni su madre había permanecido en la cabecera de su cama, ni tampoco él lo había esperado. Ninguna mujer de cuna noble desempeñaría un trabajo tan sórdido. Y aunque hubiera estado dispuesta a hacerlo, su padre no lo hubiera permitido.

En su lugar una mujeres cuyos rostros lo habían perseguido durante las fiebres y el dolor pasados. No era de extrañar, ya que ellas eran las que lo habían sujetado a la cama mientras los médicos de Tokio habían intentado arreglar su pierna destrozada.

Ryoma miró hacia sus botas gastadas mientras las arrastraba por el sucio pavimento. La cojera desgastaba las plantas de manera irregular, y así sería el resto de su vida. Si la emboscada de la que fue víctima su Compañía hubiera tenido lugar mas cerca del frente y de los hospitales de campaña, los cirujanos le habrían amputado toda la pierna sin dudarlo. Debería de estar agradecido por lo que tenia y no lamentarse de por lo que había perdido. Ningún soldado tenía derecho a esperar más.

Pero aquella noche, sus pensamientos vagaban por un sendero de confusión. ¿Y si lo hubieran cuidado por cariño y por amor en lugar de por obligación? ¿Y si la mujer que hubiera estado en la cabecera de su cama para limpiarle el sudor de la frente hubiera sonreído como el sol y le hubiera sonreído palabras de aliento y de ánimo?

¿Y si hubiera sido Sakuno Ryusaki?

Compasión, eso es lo que hubiera obtenido. Compasión a raudales servida en un plato a la puerta de la cocina. Nada hubiera cambiado. Nada hubiera sido diferente, y el era el mayor imbecil por pensar diferente.

Quería justicia, no compasión. Ryoma se bajo el sombrero hacia la frente, hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su raído abrigo y giró hacia la oscura calle.

Justicia, no compasión. Eso era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, y lo que merecía.

Jugueteando con una taza de té entre los dedos, Sakuno observaba al lado de la ventana de su gabinete privado cómo caía la lluvia. Ann y ella habían decidido mantener cerrado el club un día más para darle al personal el tiempo para recuperarse tras la boda. Los últimos invitados se habían marchado a las tres, y Sakuno sabía que si tenía sentido común debería de estar todavía en cama.

Pero la fuerza de la costumbre era más poderosa, y se había levantado antes de que amaneciera, y aunque había intentado ocupar aquel tiempo libre en algo productivo, todavía tenia en la cabeza la emoción del día anterior y lo único que se veía capaz de hacer era ver la lluvia resbalando por el cristal. La lluvia no era tan mala pero a Sakuno le preocupa su rebaño en especial los mas viejos y los mas pequeños.

¿Volvería a estar entre su rebaño el hombre de los ojos ambarinos? Muchos acudían una sola vez y nunca regresaban. ¿Regresaría el para preguntarle por la verdad en lugar de pedirle comida?

-Me pareció oler el desayuno- dijo Ann bostezando mientras se ataba el cinturón de su bata de seda y se acercaba a su hermana.

Se detuvo al lado de la mesa y levantó la tapa del plato que había encima para echarle un vistazo.

-¿Qué es esto Sakuno? ¿Has puesto cebollas a la plancha además de huevos?

-Son chalotas a las fina hierbas- dijo la ojicarmin, dejando la taza de té en la mesa-. Sobraron de ayer, y pensé que irían bien con los huevos. Ahora que te has levantado te prepararé unas tostadas en el fuego…

-No Haras nada de eso- aseguro Ann, sujetándola con firmeza del brazo-. Hoy es nuestro día libre. Ya trabajaste bastante ayer, tanto que ni siquiera tuviste apenas tiempo para reunirte con nosotras arriba.

-Yo no soy como Tomoka, y como tú- murmuro Sakuno recordando la multitud del día anterior- no me gustan las personas.

-Nunca te quedas el tiempo suficiente para darle a algún caballero la oportunidad de ser agradable, el Sr. Akutsu estuvo preguntando por ti otra vez.

-OH el Sr. Akutsu- repitió Sakuno haciendo un gesto de disgusto con la nariz- no se que sandeces te habrá contado, pero solo nos hemos visto una vez. Lo único que quiere es una cocinera, y confía en conseguir una barata pidiendo mi mano.

-Y no pienso buscarte sustituta en Ryusaki Homu- bromeo su hermana- pero no tiene nada de malo que un caballero aprecie tu belleza y tus habilidades.

-Padre nos dejo Ryusaki Homu para que pudiéramos ayudar a los demás, no para que encontráramos un marido rico.

-No lo he olvidado-dijo Ann sonriendo-ha pasado un año desde que murió mientras trabajaba en un templo en Woodbury, nos dolió mucho su perdida pero, nos demostró que era mas un comienzo que un final, y como el planeo somos como sus Robin Hood.

-Ahora estoy segura que papa nos obligo a mudarnos de Woodbury a Tokio para que pudiéramos conocer mas caballeros. El quería que encantáramos el amor, un amor de verdad como el que disfruto mamá. Y esto te incluye también a ti-concluyo Ann muy segura.

-Si pero no con el odioso del Sr. Akutsu-aseguro Sakuno poniéndose de pie.

Ahora que Tomoka se había marchado las cosas serían diferentes ya que solo quedaban la hermana mayor y la pequeña Sakuno.

-Eres una casamentera Ann y si crees que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer que…

-¿Qué pasarte todo el día en la cocina?- pregunto Ann sin inmutarse-llueve truene o no iremos de compras hoy y pasaremos el día juntas.

-Pero no puedo- protesto Sakuno- mi rebaño me esta esperando.

-Creí que habíamos acordado cerrar hoy y…

-Decidimos cerrar la sala de juegos cierto pero yo nunca dije que cerraría mi cocina a los necesitados.

-Pero Sakuno…

-No-dijo viendo a su hermana seriamente- el personal de Ryusaki Homu puede irse a donde quiera, pero mi estofado y mis manzanas son lo único que mucha gente come en todo el día. Y no pienso dejarlos sin eso.

-Me hubiera gustado guardar esta conversación para mañana, pero como veo que estas decidida- tomo un respiro y continuo- Oishi me ha comentado que han sucedido una serie de muertes relacionadas con las casas de caridad.

-¿Muertes?- preguntó Sakuno con asombro- ¿Por peleas? He oído contar que…

-No, no por peleas- la interrumpió Ann con voz pausada- murieron intoxicados por culpa de un veneno que les sirvieron en la comida.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamo Sakuno -¡mi trabajo lo que yo hago, es un modo de dar vida no de quitarla! ¡es el peor de los crímenes!

-Pero es la verdad- insistió Ann y no hay forma de saber como ni cuando volverá a actuar ese canalla. Debemos tener cuidado Sakuno tu seguridad es lo primero, pero también debemos tener cuidado de que el escándalo no manche la reputación de Ryusaki Homu.

-No pienso dejarlo Ann- aseguro Sakuno mientras se ataba con mas fuerza el delantal. Y se fue dejando a su hermana con la palabra.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto su hermana tan desconsiderada? Sakuno entró en la cocina vacía murmurando entre dientes para conjurar el silencio y se puso a sacar restos de la fiesta, como siempre los invitados bebían mas de lo que comían, preparo leña nueva para el fogón, y se puso manos a la obra después de decidir tartas saladas como lujo para su rebaño.

Tan metida estaba en lo que estaba haciendo que no se percato de que tocaban a la puerta, primero una vez y luego otra, pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio una sombra al otro lado del cristal, con un movimiento rápido se hizo con un cuchillo largo y se giro hacía la puerta con el corazón apunto de salirse recordando las advertencias de su hermana.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-pregunto cuando el desconocido volvió a llamar a la puerta-¿Qué queréis?

El desconocido se acerco mas al cristal, y sus facciones se hicieron más evidentes. Hombros anchos, cabello oscuro bajo el ala ancha del sombrero, y aquellos ojos gatunos imposibles de olvidar.

-Soy yo, señorita Ryusaki-dijo sin alzar apenas la voz-Lo único que quiero es verla.

Ryoma había llegado temprano a Ryusaki Homu porque, según él, así tendría más posibilidades de encontrar a Sakuno Ryusaki menos ocupada y dispuesta a hablar. Se había dicho así mismo que lo único que quería era preguntarle sobre los envenenamientos, preguntarle sobre sus hombres y nada más. Como si al decírselo se convirtiera en realidad, como si no hubiera pasado la noche en vela pensando en cómo se le ajustaba aquel vestido azul brillante al cuerpo, sus movimientos decididos y con gracia, como sus ojos despedían fuego cuando el la había retado, como era posible que semejante belleza enmascarara a una asesina.

Pero sobre todo pensó, egoístamente y para su vergüenza, cuando podría verla lo antes posible.

Una vez mas toco la puerta de la cocina con los nudillos.

-Os doy mi palabra de que no pretendo aceros ningún daño, señorita Ryusaki-dijo através de la gruesa puerta todo empapado- estoy como un gato mojado y tan inofensivo como el.

-Yo diría que es como un león que anda merodeando bajo la lluvia-respondió ella en voz seca-es muy pronto para la cena.

-Pero no es pronto para usted-contesto Ryoma-y por eso estoy aquí. Mi palabra de honor que no voy a hacerle daño, señorita Ryusaki mi palabra de oficial del rey.

-¿Es eso lo que eras?- preguntó finalmente ella- ¿Oficial del ejercito?

-Y lo seré mientras este sobre la tierra-respondió Ryoma en voz tan baja que dudó que la joven lo haya escuchado.

-No se parece a ningún oficial que yo haya conocido.

-No sabía que tuviera un conocimiento tan amplio de los militares-dijo el divertido- no es esa la reputación de Ryusaki Homu.

-No, no lo es-dijo Sakuno con ironía- preferimos caballeros derrochadores de dinero que tengan hijos a la espera de echarle la mano a la herencia lo más pronto posible.

-Así que esos son los limites de la generosidad de la señorita Ryusaki…

¿Quién hubiera pensado que la hospitalidad de este lugar resultaría tan mercenaria?

-El club es como un negocio cualquiera-respondió Sakuno- la diferencia esta en que los que entra por delante sirve de ayuda para los que esperan en la parte de atrás.

Antes de que Ryoma pudiera responder, Sakuno corrió el cierre con un ruido metálico y abrió la puerta mientras se echaba hacía atrás para dejarle paso.

-Cinco minutos, ni uno mas- le advirtió- tengo trabajo.

-Gracias- dijo Ryoma dando un paso adelante sacudiendo el sombrero antes de colgarlo en el respaldo de la silla- no la entretendré más lo prometo, y puede soltar el cuchillo si quiere.

-No quiero-contesto con una sonrisa, y afirmo el agarre en la empuñadura- y no lo soltare.

-Que encantador

Llevaba puesto un vestido verde pálido que se ajustaba a su cuerpo en las zonas más interesantes, y que le hacía los ojos carmín todavía mas brillantes aun en ese día gris.

-No pretendo ser encantadora, señor-respondió Sakuno- y esta malgastando sus cinco minutos. Si tiene algo que decir suéltelo ya.

Por primera vez, Ryoma sonrío. Le gustaba la señorita Sakuno mas de lo que debería.

-Es una mujer valiente

-O una inconciente- respondió ella cruzándose de brazos inconciente de que ese movimiento le realzaba más el busto-no le preguntare quien es usted, no solo por que sería una falte de educación por mi parte, sino también por que respeto los secretos de los que vienen aquí, dice usted ser un oficial pero viene vestido como el mas pobre de la ciudad.

-No todos contamos con sirvientes que nos atiendan señorita- dijo alisándose el abrigo.

-Desde luego nadie que pudiera elegir- el brillo en sus ojos carmín pareció intensificarse al mirarlo- su abrigo tiene agujeros le faltan botones, pero lleva el cabello, y las manos muy limpias y se ha afeitado. Se puso en la fila de la comida, pero no acepto comer, y su manera de hablar… vaya usted podría pasar por uno de los caballeros de arriba- termino con una sonrisa triunfal esperando que el sonriera.

Pero Ryoma no lo hizo.

-Es muy observadora señorita

-Mi padre decía que no hay que juzgar a la personas por su aspecto sino por sus acciones, ¿quiere una taza de té?

-¿y que hay de mis cinco minutos?- pregunto Ryoma sorprendido, alzando una ceja.

-Esta claro que soy una inconciente.

Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, dejo el cuchillo y se dispuso a agarrar la tetera; llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto con algunos mechones sueltos, permitiendo a Ryoma tener una visión perfecta de su nuca, pálida y vulnerable.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado lo complicado del cuerpo de una mujer, todas las tentaciones, que se escondían en la mas minima curva?.

-Siéntese por favor- dijo señalando una gran silla de madera en la cabecera de la mesa de servicio- puede hacer de Oishi un rato.

-Suficiente tengo siendo Ryoma Echizen.

-¿Así que ese es su nombre señor Echizen?- pregunto ella sin darse la vuelta.

-Eso me dijeron mis padres

Cruzo la cocina, en dirección a la silla muy despacio tratando de que no se notara la cojera.

-No se debería de haber volteado de ese modo- dijo el, ella solo señalo la tetera- solo digo que no ha sido muy cauto, si trajera un cuchillo usted no tendría oportunidad de hacer nada.

-Tal vez no- reconoció ella- pero mi padre también me enseño a confiar en los demás cuando creía que lo merecían ¿azúcar y leche, señor Echizen?

-¿Me eh ganado su confianza?

Puso las manos alrededor de la taza observándola fijamente preguntándose si no seria el quien estaba confiando demasiado.

-vaya, vaya

Bruscamente, Sakuno retiro la taza de te derramando un poco, su confianza había desapareció inmediatamente.

-Piensa que lo voy a envenenar ¿no es así señor Echizen?, piensa que si se toma el té va a morir igual que aquellos pobres hombres ¿eso es lo que estaba pensando?

-¿Qué sabe de ese asunto?- pregunto Ryoma sin moverse ni un centímetro

-Se que tomar la vida de otra persona es el mayor pecado que existe- respondió Sakuno sirviéndose el mismo té que le había puesto a el- y se que yo nunca, nunca podría hacer algo tan perverso.

Entonces agarro la taza con las dos manos y se bebió el té de un trago.

-Ya esta, me he quemado la lengua pero también le he demostrado que no tiene nada que temer de mi.

En silencio Ryoma estiro la mano para coger la misma taza y la volvió a llenar. Entonces se la llevó a los labios por el mismo lado que ella había bebido.

Sabía que Sakuno lo estaba mirando, y también sabía que comprendía lo que estaba haciendo. Y Ryoma también era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo: la estaba desafiando. Eso era exactamente, un desafío entre ellos dos.

El té le quemo en la boca, no era de extrañarse que ella se hubiera abrasado. Permitió que el líquido le resbalara por la garganta y lo calentara por dentro. Labio con labio através de la porcelana, más cerca de lo que nunca estarían. Ryoma lo había hecho para ponerla nerviosa pero ahora estaba sintiendo una conexión que nunca hubiera imaginado. Bebió, trago y fue incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella.

-Ya esta- dijo mostrando la taza vacía- ahora usted también puede confiar en mi.

Sakuno se sonrojo y finalmente apartó la mirada. Coloco nuevamente una taza enfrente de el y otra enfrente de ella y tomo asiento defrente a el.

-Si no confiara en usted señor Echizen no estaría sentado en mi mesa-dijo viéndolo a la cara una vez que siento que ya había recuperado la compostura.

-¿Eso también se lo enseño su padre?

-Tal vez, pero no vino usted aquí a hablar de mi padre o ¿si?

¿Por qué demonios le recordaban cuales eran sus obligaciones?, ¿y como era posible que ella se las hiciera olvidar?

-Anoche me dijeron que Eiji Kikumaru comió aquí por última vez.

Sakuno abrió la boca, asombrada y dejo caer el puño con fuerza sobre la mesa.

-Es una completa mentira señor y quien se lo haya dicho debería de sentirse avergonzado

-¿Cuál es su versión de la historia?- quiso saber Ryoma

-Solo se que los envenenaron en un comedor de caridad y que ese hombre no comió aquí- respondió Sakuno muy alterada.- Mi hermana me lo ha contado esta mañana, quiere que deje de alimentar a mi rebaño durante una semana mas o menos, hasta que atrapen al asesino.

-Yo conocía a los hombres que murieron

-Lo siento- dijo Sakuno de inmediato- lo siento mucho…

Ryoma bajo la vista hacía la taza de té para evitar enfrentarse a la mirada compasiva que de seguro ella tendría en el rostro. Deseó llevar puesto todavía el sombrero para mantenerse bajo el refugio del ala de este.

-Eran hombres buenos, valientes, que defendieron a su país con honor, no merecían una muerte así.

-¿Sirvió con ellos señor Echizen?, ¿Fueron camaradas suyos en la batalla?- pregunto Sakuno con voz dulce.

-Eran mis hombres- respondió Ryoma con sequedad- No me fallaron cuando mas los necesitaba y por el cielo que yo tampoco les fallare ahora.

Ella le cubrió la mano con la suya sin hablar. Tenía los dedos pequeños pero firmes y la palma calida. Su tacto tenía la misma calidez que su voz.

Ryoma aparto la mano como si la retirara del fuego. Aparto la silla y se levantó, agarrando el sombrero.

-Tengo que irme- dijo con voz tensa acercándose a la puerta-me he quedado demasiado tiempo.

Sakuno se puso en pie también y bordeo la mesa para alcanzarlo

-Deje que lo ayude a averiguar quien lo hizo- le pidió Sakuno casi implorante-Puedo ayudarlo, si me permite trabajar con…

-No.

Ryoma seguía dándole la espalda por que temía que su decisión se viniera abajo si volteaba a verla

-No, ni usted ni nadie-dijo tomando el picaporte de la puerta

-Pero y si averiguo algo- dijo todavía insistiendo-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-No me puede encontrar- dijo Ryoma-No puede.

Ryoma abrió la puerta y salio a la lluvia, lejos del calor del fuego, lejos del té caliente, lejos de aquella cocina seca y de olor dulzón.

Lejos de la verdad y de ella.

A la mañana siguiente Sakuno se bajo del carruaje tal vez Ryoma Echizen no quería su ayuda pero no podía evitar que ella actuara por su cuenta. Llego a un templo bastante deteriorado, toco la puerta esperando así que sus ocupantes la atendieran, la mujer que le abrió la puerta tenia el cabello gris, iba vestida de negro, en su rostro se reflejaba una gran tensión.

-Buenos días Sakuno-dijo dándole un rápido abrazo- que agradable es ver gente amiga en estos tiempos difíciles.

-¿A que se refiere señora Sumire?

Ambas mujeres se sentaron a platicar sobre la dura situación que estaban viviendo en ese momento debido a los rumores que rondaban sobre los envenenamientos, la señora Sumiré a cada nueva palabra su rostro se veía mas triste y afligido. Sakuno llego a la conclusión de que debían hacer algo si las personas con poder no tomaban cartas en el asunto así que le pidió que le contara lo que supiera del hombre que falleció.

-Lo llamaban Kawa- recordó la señora Sumire-Kawamura Takashi. Era un hombre todavía joven aunque sufrió heridas graves por la guerra, Taka era amigo de todo el mundo. Pero igual que la mayoría de los hombres que viven en la calle sentía una gran debilidad por el alcohol.

-¿Es posible que se marchara con alguien que le haya ofrecido un trago?-pregunto Sakuno

-De hecho así fue, había un hombre que se acerco a Taka y le dijo que había luchado con el en el ejercito, Taka no podía recordarlo pero de todos modos estaba feliz, llenaron sus platos y luego se marcharon.

-¿Y sabe a que taberna pudieron haber ido?

-Ni lo se, ni quiero saberlo, sino fuera por el alcohol el pobre de Kawa Takashi seguiría con nosotros.

Ella tampoco conocía ninguna, como iba a conocerlas si los únicos borrachos que conocía eran los Ryusaki Homu. Pero Ryoma si las conocería y estaría dispuesto a acudir a ellas si con eso se acercaba al asesino de Kawa. Pero, por supuesto primero tenia que encontrarlo a el.

Se despidió de la señora saliendo de ahí y caminado por las sucias y frías calles. Delante de ella se había abierto la puerta de una taberna, y varios hombres estaban apoyados en el banco de fuera. Sakuno cruzó para esquivarlos pero no pudo evitar escuchar la invitación lasciva que gritaron a su paso. Sonrojándose, apretó el paso.

-¿A, donde vas tan deprisa encanto?- le pregunto un hombre pelirrojo que había salido por arte de magia a su lado- hoy debe ser mi día de suerte quédate y tomate un trago conmigo, ¿eh?

Caminaba a su lado, a su mismo paso, y el aliento a alcohol. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Sakuno lo ignoró. Dos manzanas más y llegaría a la calle principal, se dijo. Pero aquella calle se había estrechado y, con pánico creciente supo que aunque gritara ayuda nadie acudiría. Apretó el paso hasta casi correr.

Pero el hombre también camino mas deprisa, acercándose tanto que Sakuno pudo aspirar el olor a sucio de su abrigo.

-Ya te eh dicho que no corras encanto vas a venirte conmigo y olvidaras hacía donde ibas.

El hombre la agarro del brazo antes de sujetarla de la cintura

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Sakuno golpeándolo en el pecho con los puños cerrados-¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

Pero el hombre se limitó a reírse y a agarrarla mas fuerte.

-¿Así es como te gusta, verdad? ¿Cabello rojo y mucho carácter? Dame un beso para que lo compruebe

-¡No!

Sakuno apartó la cara y vio cómo le hombre levanto la mano dispuesto a golpearla.

-Suéltala- le ordeno otro hombre detrás de ella- Maldito seas, suéltala ahora mismo.

* * *

**BUENO Y QUE TAL LES PARECIO LES GUSTO? OJALA QUE SI EN CUANTO A ACOCINANDO EL AMOR EN ESA SIGO MUY TRABADA PERO VA A AVANZANDO ASÍ QUE OJALA SE PUEDA OTRO POQITO MAS DE PACIENCIA BUENO CUIDENSE Y LOS QUIERO CIAO!! AH Y NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS JIJI**


End file.
